


Hey Jimbo

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jimbo

Hey Jimbo,  
As hastily typed out and sent by Samuel Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG for language. Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hey Jimbo.

Gramps and I are here, and you're not. Mom got back a while ago with these vedgey things for somebody named... Spock? I asked and she said that one of the 'Fleet reg bags by the door is his and that he only eats vedgies. She also said he's staying with us because he's got nowhere to stay. Something about visiting his dad who lives near here. Makes sense.

Bag's got funny symbols on it that look like bass clefs. Is he like the ship's musician or something, cause I saw a weird harp thing in the kitchen with those symbols on it. Mom won't tell me jack shit. As soon as Gramps saw the weird harp thing he started to get all excited and we made him go sit down. Mom's getting him some tea.

What's going on? I don't see you in like, 2 years, and then this weird shit. Mom won't tell me anything! Gramps won't tell me anything. It's not my birthday or Hanukkah for another six months, so I know something's going on.

-Sam


End file.
